


In Which Nicole is Drunk, Combeferre is Upset, and Jehan is Bewildered

by barricadegirl



Series: Barricade Babies AU [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, about the party, i'm not even really sure what this is, this goes with adele's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadegirl/pseuds/barricadegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a companion piece to Adele's story "Breaking House Rules and the Following Consequences" which is more Nicole-centric. Nicole is finally allowed to attend a house party...because her older brother, William Combeferre doesn't know about it. He, Enjolras, and Jehan come home and find the party and are very displeased. Jehan doesn't know what to think of drunk Nicole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Nicole is Drunk, Combeferre is Upset, and Jehan is Bewildered

Nicole was thoroughly enjoying her first real party. Typically when her friends were hosting a party, she was shipped off to Cosette’s house for a sleepover. On the odd occasion that Cosette wasn’t able to hang out with her, she was told to stay on the third floor and not emerge. As much as she loved spending time with Jehan, she was happy that she actually got to be at this party. Of course, she was fairly certain that her brother would freak out when he came home and found this party going on. Yes, that’s the reason she was allowed to be here. Because Enjolras, her brother, and Jehan had been out all day and had no idea that a party was going on.

Nicole noticed that everyone stopped dancing all of a sudden and looked around to see Enjolras, her brother, and Jehan standing in the room. “Heyyyyy,” she started to call to them but Enjolras was already yelling at everyone to leave. A couple of guys waved to her on their way out of the door and she blew a kiss to them. Pretty soon, only Grantaire, Courfeyrac, and Adele were left standing there, leaning against each other and giggling. On Nicole’s other side, were her brother and Jehan, neither of whom looked very happy. _Oh no, they’re not supposed to be unhappy,_ Nicole thought, her mind in a haze. She tried to walk over to Jehan, but ending up stumbling. Luckily he caught her by the arm as he demanded, “Why is Nicole so drunk?” She couldn’t help laughing at that. _Because she had been at a party, of course!_ She leaned into her friend and threw her arms around his neck. “For fun!” she said, still giggling. Jehan looked down at his with concern and shock etched across his face. “Courf, what have you done?” he asked his friend, with a bit of anger seeping into his voice.

As her older brother began to yell at Adele, Nicole focused on Jehan. She could deal with her big brother tomorrow; he wouldn’t blame her anyways. He would blame her friends and then he would take care of her until her hangover went away. He wouldn’t be able to be mad at Adele (Nicole suspected that there might be something between the two of them, though they both denied it), and no one could ever stay mad at Courf for long. “Don’t worry, love,” she told the boy and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.  As she tried to set her heels back down on the floor, she lost her balance again and Jehan’s arms shot around her waist quickly to keep her from falling. “You’re warm,” she told him, in a sing-songy voice and rested her forehead against his chest. Exasperated that their friends had let her end up in this situation and happy that her brother and he had interrupted the party before she could get any worse, he simply held her to him. _Oh god…what if she…no, they wouldn’t have let her, but…she was probably dancing with those boys…what if they hooked up? Oh god. The ones that she blew a kiss to as they left. No, no…don’t think about that now. You can ask Adele tomorrow._ Jehan tried to keep his thoughts away from what had occurred during the party.

Combeferre sighed loudly. Nicole lifted her head up, as if suddenly aware of the other people in the room. She staggered over to her brother and her friends. “S’all good, bro. Don’t worryyyyy,” she said with a high pitched giggle. Then she stopped in front of Courfeyrac and dramatically declared, “Carry me to bed! Walking’s too hard.” She attempted to hop up into his arms and lock her legs around his hips but she fell down.

As Adele and Grantaire giggled at his antics, Courfeyrac declared gallantly, “Let me help you, my lady!” He swept Nicole up in his arms bridal style, with one arm under her back and the other under her knees. She giggled and threw her arms around his neck, resting her head against his shoulder and snuggling into his warm body. He grinned down at her, before glancing over at Jehan, who seemed absolutely horrified. He staggered towards the stairs and carefully began to climb them. Even in his drunken state, he knew that there would be hell to pay if he were to drop Nicole.

When he got to her bedroom, he laid her down gently on her bed. They could hear Adele and Grantaire walking past her room, still giggling. “We’ll be in your room, Courf!” Adele yelled to him, as she passed. Nicole yawned and looked up at Courfeyrac sweetly. “Thank you for letting me come to your party,” she told him with a cute smile.

“You’re very welcome,” he answered her as he grabbed her pajamas from the bottom of her bed. She pulled off her mini-skirt and her shirt and took her pajama bottoms and tank top from Courf. She was too drunk to be embarrassed at the fact that she was changing clothes in front of her friend. Courf smiled to himself. If she was anyone other than the baby sister of his friend, this situation would have ended very differently. However, he knew that either her brother or Jehan would be coming to check on her in just a few minutes so once she was changed, he put the clothes she had been wearing on her desk and pulled the blanket up over her.

“Get some sleep, Princess. I’ll make sure we stay quiet enough not to wake you,” Courf told her gently as he kissed her forehead. He turned the light out on his way out the door, smiling to himself at the way she snuggled into her bed. _I’ve got an after-party to attend,_ he thought to himself gleefully.

By the time, Jehan came up the stairs to check on her, Nicole was fast asleep. Jehan walked into the room quietly, careful not to wake her. _Thank god,_ he thought to himself. _I wouldn’t have been able to handle it if I walked in on…_ He couldn’t finish that thought. He wasn’t really sure what he thought of her in this drunken state; while it horrified him a little, it was also kind of fascinating. He pulled out his phone and texted Combeferre to let him know that she was asleep and alone.

“Goodnight, Nicole. Sleep well,” he said as he walked out of her room and shut the door quietly. If he had turned back, he would have noticed that she smiled in her sleep at the sound of his voice.


End file.
